Inspiration
by Tom Lime
Summary: Ryou is having trouble coming up with inspiration for his oral activities in French class. When he turns to Bakura for help, he ends up getting a different sort of help than he expected. Warning: YAOI, PWP, RxB Oneshot


Ryou accidentally slammed the door as he entered the apartment that he had shared with Bakura ever since he had obtained a solid body. He dropped his backpack off near the couch and walked into the kitchen to find a snack. After searching through the fridge and finding nothing that could be eaten without time-consuming preparation, he looked in the freezer and found some edamame. As soon as he was done pouring some of the frozen soybeans into a small bowl and sprinkling them with salt, he grabbed his backpack from where he had thrown it earlier and headed up to his room to work on homework.

Several hours later, he was still trying to finish his French homework. His teacher had told everyone to write a conversation that would later be presented orally to the class, with the aid of a partner. However, no matter what, he could not seem to think of anything to write about. He was under even more pressure because his partner in French class was a slacker, so in order to get a good grade, he had to do all of the work on the group projects.

"I am going to fail French at this rate!" He yelled at his blank sheet of paper, catching the attention of Bakura in the room next door. He looked up when Bakura entered the room.

"What are you yelling about in here?" He looked vaguely disgruntled.

"Anou...", Ryou looked sheepishly over his shoulder at Bakura. "I'm just having trouble with my French homework. Sorry I disturbed you! Gomen nasai!" He turned and looked at Bakura, eyes wide, hoping that he wouldn't be angry.

"What's the problem? I mean, seriously, it's not like you've never learned a language before!" Bakura's voice was slightly harsh.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just having trouble writing anything for this oral presentation I have to do. Madame LeBoeuf is always saying that we need inspiration for our oral activities in class, but I never seem to have any." He sighed, then looked over at Bakura imploringly. "Are you any good at French? Can you help, please?" Cue the wide eyes of doom.

Bakura smirked in a very hentai way. "Well...", he walked toward Rou, who had turned back to his blank sheet of notebook paper, "I don't know much about French, but I sure am good at inspiring people." Suddenly, he pulled Ryou out of his chair and pushed him onto the bed, kissing him ravenously. Ryou let out a meep of surprise, but quickly surrendured to the kiss. He began to open his mouth to ask Bakura what he was doing, but Bakura quickly took the chance to invade Ryou's mouth with his tongue. Ryou moaned as Bakura's tongue explored his warm mouth.

"Kura...ahhh.."

Bakura pulled back and smirked slightly at Ryou's dissapointed look. He was beautiful, white hair splayed across the pillow, brown eyes half-closed in lust-clouded haze, lips slightly parted.

"You like it?"

"Oh yes, please don't stop." Ryou was panting slightly from the intense snogging that he had just recieved. Bakura smirked even more. "Tell me what you want, my little hikari."

Ryou blushed at the thoughts that began to go through his mind. He looked up at Bakura.

"I want you..." was all he managed to get out.

Bakura's breath hitched slightly at those three words, and renewed his attack on Ryou's mouth. He moved lower, nibbling at his hikari's lips, and biting softly at the place where neck met shoulder. His action elicited moans from Ryou, and as he moved lower, the moans got louder and louder. Encouraged by the noises he heard coming from Ryou, he carefully removed the pale boy's shirt. Ryou's eyes were closed in pleasure, and he emitted a sharp gasp as Bakura took one nipple into his mouth and bit softly.

"Ohh...ahh...yes!"

Bakura moved even lower, leaving a wet trail down Ryou's soft stomach. He began to fumble with the button on Ryou's pants, and finally managed to remove the offending article of clothing, along with Ryou's boxers. Bakura glanced back up at Ryou and smirked. "Maybe this will inspire you..."

Ryou gasped as he felt Bakura's warm mouth surround him. His eyes were locked shut as he writhed on the bed, moaning. He could feel himself coming to a climax as Bakura sucked and licked him most skillfully.

"Ahh...ah, Kura, yes"

"Mmmm.." Bakura could only moan slightly, moving faster and faster until Ryou reached his climax, shooting his seed into Bakura's mouth. It tasted so good. Bakura moved up to kiss Ryou tenderly on the mouth, letting him taste his own seed. He laughed softly. "Mmm, you taste so good, my little hikari."

Ryou smiled and blushed, glad to have such a posessive Yami. He said quietly, "Love you, Bakura."

Bakura merely smirked. "Did I give you any oral inspiration?"

Ryou chuckled slightly and blushed some more. "Yeah...", he sighed, "but I'm not quite sure that that was what Madame was talking about!"

A/N: This plotbunny has been sitting around in my brain ever since school, but for some reason, I only just now wrote it! sweatdrop Please review, and go easy on me. This is my first ever fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed it. gives green tea pocky to everyone who reviews


End file.
